Carnival Haunt
by Froooooooooooooooooooooost
Summary: Deidara drags Sasori to the carnival and spends his money. To get back at him, Sasori makes him go into what he thinks is the carnival haunted house, but is actually a REAL one. It also doesn't help that the blonde is deathly scared of haunted houses..


This story is brought to you by AkatsukiForever21, and I hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Deidara or Sasori, although I wish I did!

Carnival Haunt

The entire akatsuki was taking the day off. Pein had allowed for it, saying that it would be a good chance to unwind. Kisame and Itachi had went to some unknown place for some peace and quiet. Kakuzu had pulled Hidan along to go 'collect' more bounty, and that left Deidara and Sasori together, wondering what to do.

"Danna, where shall we go, un?"

"Brat, where is there to go?"

"Hmm…the carnival's nearby! Let's go to the carnival, un!"

"Whatever…"

"Yay! Let's go, un!" The blonde went to change hurriedly and went outside.

"So…where's this carnival at?" Sasori asked the blonde.

"It's this way!" Deidara cried, bounding excitedly down the road he had pointed towards.

Sasori sighed, and ran after his overly excited partner.

Just a few minutes later, they arrived at the carnival; It was huge, and had almost everything, from game booths and snack houses, to haunted houses.

Sasori followed Deidara, as the blonde went around trying all the different games, sighing not only because of the boredom, but also at the cost. The games needed money, and Deidara had tried almost all of them. To make matters worse, the blonde had not brought any money, so the cost was all paid by Sasori.

"Danna, can I try one more game, un?"

"No…You've already spent so much of my money and not even won a single prize…" Sasori told Deidara, sniggering at the memory of the blonde trying to catch the ducks to earn prizes, failing miserably each time.

"Pleeeaaase….I'll even let you choose which one I'll play!" Deidara gave Sasori the puppy-eyed look.

The puppeteer groaned. That look coming from the blonde was irresistible. Not only that, but unknown to Deidara, Sasori harboured feelings for him, making it impossible to say no.

"Alright…." He looked around for something and then spotted what looked like the haunted house in the distance, and smirked.

"Deidara, go into that haunted house."

"But danna, you know I don't like haunted houses, un!"

"Well you said I could pick what you played, and I count this as a 'game', so you have to go in." Seeing the scared look on his partner's face, he added," Unless of course, you are too scared…" mocking the blonde.

"…I-I'm not scared!" The blonde retorted, stomping off to the haunted house in a huff.

However, what Sasori didn't know that what Deidara went into was a haunted house, but, it was not from the carnival, meaning that Deidara had entered a REAL haunted house. (Although that should have been kind of obvious, considering the distance it was from the carnival…)

The puppeteer sighed…finally some peace and quiet, and he lay beneath a tree, dozing off. However, barely a few minutes had passed when a loud yell was heard from inside the haunted house. Sasori was jolted awake by the yell, and recognising the yell to be his partner's, he ran into the house thinking, "What a bother…that brat is so scared of everything…Its just a haunted house in a carnival".

When he got in, Sasori saw nothing unusual about the house. It just looked a little old, which was very unlike a haunted house. Suddenly, he heard another loud scream coming from the next room. The puppeteer rushed into the room and froze at what he saw.

Deidara was cowering on the floor trembling, his eyes wide and dilated in fear. Not only that, but there was a huge creature looming in front of him, glowing white.

"Deidara? Brat?" Sasori threw a shuriken at the creature and rushed to his partner, shaking his shoulders violently.

Not noticing him, the blonde continued staring at the huge and rather scary creature.

"D.E.I.D.A.R.A!" The puppeteer shouted, and shook Deidara's shoulders even more violently.

This action seemed to 'awaken' the blonde as he turned around to look at Sasori.

"D-danna, t-this is no carnival h-haunted h-house. I-it's a real one, un…that creature, its real…." He clung onto Sasori's arm tightly, on the verge of tears.

"What are you talking about, brat? This is obviously just another-" Suddenly, Sasori made the connection and froze. Firstly, the house was too far away from the carnival to be in it. Secondly, even if it was, there was no technology which would allow the shuriken to just pass through the creature. So the place must be a- . Sasori's train of thought was cut off when the creature moved forward..

"Deidara, we need to get out of here. NOW!" He ordered. However, when the blonde tried getting up, he fell down, only to have Sasori catch him in his arms.

As he tried to move, an intense pain shot up his leg. Sasori looked down, and gasped when he saw the deep gash on Deidara's leg. That creature must have attacked Deidara…when he got in. He thought. Seeing the creature move closer, Sasori quickly heaved the injured blonde onto his back and ran out through the door. Even after they got out, he continued running until they reached a forest, before letting the blonde down.

Sasori heaved a sigh of relief and went to bandage Deidara's wound. When he was done, he looked up only to see Deidara looking at him, tears streaming down his face.

"Brat, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned, only to have the blonde jump into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He could barely hear what Deidara was saying, only managing to hear, "So real….so scary…"

Guilt suddenly wrenched his heart for making Deidara cry so hard. He brought up his hands and pulled the sobbing blonde into his arms, rubbing his back as if to sooth him.

"Shhh…Deidara, its okay…the creature's no longer here…shh…" Sasori whispered, soothing the sobbing Deidara, holding him close.

The sobs eventually died down, as the blonde fell asleep, exhausted from the crying.

Laying him down on the ground, he sighed. "When should I tell Deidara about my feelings for him?" Sasori asked no one in particular.

Not getting an answer, he sighed again, deciding to simply stay by the blonde, and snuggled up close to the blonde, wrapping his arms around him. "What would I do without you…Deidara, my tenshi? When would you realise the feelings I've harboured for you…?" Pressing his lips to the sleeping blonde's forehead, Sasori then drifted off into a comfortable rest.

Unknown to him, Deidara had heard everything the puppeteer had said, he then whispered so softly, "Danna…Now I know…Now the question is when you would realise my feelings for you…" Snuggling closer to the puppeteer, he too fell into a contented sleep.

This, my readers, was the start, of a very beautiful relationship.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The End

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Well, this is the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it~

Please review~ Oh, and no flaming. Flames will be used to make cookies for the nice reviewers, although constructive criticism is allowed.


End file.
